badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
The Secret Garden
Do you want to live forever? Do you want to see first hand what the future is like? Or do you just want the feeling of adventure like you see in the movies? Well, then, follow this guide and you shall have all of these things, and maybe even more. Are you home? The first step is to get to your garden or backyard. If you're not then use any means at your location to get back to your home. Be sure to get a piece of fruit before you go to the garden, ether on your way back or in your house. For max results choose your favourite fruit. You'll see why shortly. After your finished go to your garden and say the following twice in a loud clear voice, “给我老人的礼物或受到惩罚.” If you did it properly then the piece of fruit will suddenly begin to feel heavier in your hand. It will be like holding a bowling ball. You must hang on to it for three whole minutes. If you drop it before you have passed the time limit then the piece of fruit will shatter into a million pieces. Your whole body will begin to burn like acid and you will die a slow, painful death. Should you succeed a woman with curly blond hair tied up in a bun will appear on the opposite street and will immediately start to calmly walk towards you. She will be wearing a gold wedding ring on her right hand. Do not take your eyes off her until she is standing in front of you. Once she does, wait ten seconds and then whisper the following, “我的女士，我给你这个（水果名)，祝你祝福.” She will then put her left hand in front of you, palm up. Quickly step forward and hand her the fruit. She will put both of her hands on it and before your very eyes. The beautiful object will become as dark as ink. She will then hand it back to you. You will notice the fruit is now as light as a feather, regardless of what weight it was before. Now comes the hard part, you must now consume the fruit to prove yourself. The lady will stand completely still and watch you. It’s not as easy as you think. The fruit has been stripped of every nutrient that tastes good. It will now taste like food that’s been put in mud for six days and then dried off in the sun. Just think about happier memories and ride out the revolting taste. When you ingest the black fruit your surroundings will start to become foggy. It will feel like you're blindly wardering around. At some point you will feel like some voice in your mind is telling you where to go. Once the fog fades you should gasp in amazement. You will be standing on a short cliff. There will be a stone road going down in that direction. Go ahead and follow it. If you look up at the sky it will be daytime. But the sky will be a deep shade of amber instead of the usual blue. There will be no sun or moon in sight and you won't be able to see a single star. You are no longer in your own world. As you continue down the stone path you will come to a large clearing. The trees will appear to be weakly glowing in every colour you can think of. Every tree will bear a different type of fruit. They will appear to sparkle at once in their different colours. In the centre of the clearing will be a large golden tree. All kinds of jewelry will be hanging on its vast branches. As you walk closer you will see a small pond underneath the middle of the tree. The lady from earlier will be furiously digging a hole. It will look like she’s scavenging for something bellow the ground. When she sees you she will proceed to fly up and grab a silvery fruit on the tree. She will then approach you and offer you the fruit. This is the fruit of eternal life. It is what you have come for all this time. Take the fruit and eat it. You will feel a warm sensation spread though your entire body. The woman will then bow to you, as you have now proved yourself. Feel free to explore the rest of the garden but be wary not to get lost. When you are satisfied with your journey go back to the pond and just concentrate about your home. Think about all the details such as where your furniture is placed. Once you feel like you are linked with your home open your eyes. Hopeful, you will now be back home in your backyard. You will now live forever. Others you love will die around you over time but you will not age anymore. You will be your current age forever. Congratulations, you have successfully completed the ritual. I never mentioned who the lady was, right? Well, you see. She guards the garden and prevents intruders. She also judges if you are allowed to set foot in the garden. Basically, she’s the guardian of The Secret Garden. How do I know all of this? Guess who wears the other golden ring? Written by Skyrim90000 Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Pretense Category:Rituals